Girl Next Door
by Rachel Cisto
Summary: Changes come in Peach Creek when a new girl moves in. Main pairing will be Edd/OC, but others may follow. R&R, all comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school, and Edd burst through the doors of Peach Creek Junior High. "A new school year! So many new opportunities to learn!"

Ed followed him, tripping over the first stair and landing flat on his face. "Hallo, floor."

Eddy entered last, and rolled his eyes. "School bites. Who invented it?"

Ed, still face-down on the floor, began walking forward. "Hallo, hallway."

Eddy pulled Ed up by the collar of his jacket. "Get up, chowder head."

Ed laughed. "Hi, Eddy!"

Eddy glared at him. "Shut up, Ed."

Edd turned to them. "Come on, guys, let's locate our new lockers!"

"Lockers!" Ed exclaimed, tearing off down the hallway. He ran full speed into a wall of them. "Hallo, lockers."

"You should know better, Ed." Edd said, shaking his head.

Ed straightened up. "I was just saying hello, Double D."

Edd opened his locker. "Yes, well."

Eddy turned and looked down the hall. "Speaking of saying hello…"

Ed turned in the direction Eddy was looking. "Whatcha looking at, Ed…dy?" He stopped. "Uh, Eddy? Who's that?"

A girl was walking in their direction. She was tall and slender, with long black hair, square black glasses, and wearing a white button-down shirt with a matching black pinstripe vest and pair of pants. She was glancing around, then looking down at the paper she was carrying. "39, 40, 41...42! Locker 42!" She stopped at the locker next to Edd. "Hi! You must be my new locker neighbors!" She extended her hand. "I'm Acelynn. I'm new here."

Edd shook her hand. "I'm Double D."

"I'm Eddy."

"Hallo, my name is Ed."

Acelynn smiled. "Hi Ed, Double D, and Eddy. Nice to meet you guys." She put her black messenger bag down and opened it. She pulled out a sandwich bag full of magnets and opened the locker door. Inside, she stuck two green gems, several word magnets, a magnetic photo frame, a pad of paper, a bookmark, and a dry erase flower and star. She stuck a dry erase marker next to them and smiled. "Just like my locker back home."

Ed pulled Acelynn's locker open further. "Wow, way cool!" He grabbed the marker. "Marker!"

"Ed!" Edd exclaimed. "You put that back!"

Acelynn laughed. "It's okay. I have a couple more. You can keep it if you want, Ed."

"Way cool! I got a marker, Eddy!" He ran forward, tripping over Acelynn's bag and knocking the contents everywhere. He sat up. "Whoops. Sorry, Acelynn."

She chuckled. "That's okay, Ed." She started picking up the books that had fallen out.

"Good one, Ed." Eddy said, laughing.

"Allow me to help you, Acelynn." Edd began picking up some of the other books. He glanced at the titles. " 'The Game Of Words: A Study Of The English Language'? 'Practical Chemistry'? You seem very well-read, Acelynn."

She beamed. "Thanks! Yeah, I really like reading."

"Me too!" Edd exclaimed.

Eddy picked up the last book. " 'The Astro...low...gee Of Time'? What the heck is this?"

Edd was flipping through Acelynn's 'Game of Words' book. "Astrology, Eddy," he corrected, without looking up.

Acelynn smiled. "Oh, it tells you things about your personality depending on the week you were born. It's really cool. Like, I'm the 'week of intelligence'. I could check yours sometime." The bell rang.

"Oh!" Edd exclaimed. "Time for homeroom!"

Acelynn unfolded her paperwork. "Hmm." She looked at the boys. "Could any of you tell me where room 187 is?"

Ed paused. "187?"

Eddy shrugged. "Between 186 and 188."

Edd sighed. "Never you mind them. Our homeroom is 187 also, remember?" he asked, turning to Ed and Eddy. He turned back to Acelynn. "You can follow us."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm a little nervous; I've only been in Peach Creek for about a week."

"Don't worry," Edd said. "I'm sure you'll be quite happy here."

Acelynn smiled back. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Acelynn sat down in homeroom, right next to Edd.

Jonny 2X4, sitting behind her, leaned over. "What's that, Plank? A new kid? Where?"

Acelynn froze. "Oh, no..." she whispered quietly.

"Hey everybody!" Jonny called. "New kid!"

Within moments, the entire homeroom was surrounding Acelynn.

"Hi! I'm Nazz."

"I'm Kevin."

Acelynn smiled nervously. "Hi, Nazz. Hi, Kevin. Nice hat."

"My name's Jonny and this is my pal Plank!"

"Hi, Jonny...and Plank..."

Nazz turned around. "Rolf, dude, come meet Acelynn!"

"Rolf?" Kevin looked over at Rolf's desk.

Everyone turned.

Rolf had his head down, sound asleep.

"Dude!"

Rolf's head snapped up. "Hallo!"

"What's wrong, dude?" Nazz asked.

"My papa began to perform the sacred midnight ritual of the shearing of the sheep."

Kevin and Nazz looked at each other.

"What does that mean, Rolf?" Jonny asked loudly.

"It means, Jonny wood boy, that Rolf does not sleep peacefully for the next week."

"Sorry about that, dude, but say hello to Acelynn. She just moved here."

"Ah, another student trying to accustom herself to the customs of a new place of living! Rolf understands her confusion, as he too is a stranger in this strange land. Rolf welcomes the new girl!"

Acelynn smiled. "Um, thanks...I think."


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch that day, Acelynn walked in carrying her rainbow lunchbox. She stood in the door for a minute before Kevin called out to her.

"Hey, Acelynn! Come sit with us!"

She smiled, but looked toward Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who were looking at her as well.

"Thanks, Kevin, but I think I'll sit with the Eds today."

"You don't want to hang out with the _dorks_, do you?"

Acelynn glared at him. "They're not dorks. I like them."

"Whatever, dude. Just don't let their _dork-ness_ rub off on you!"

Acelynn rolled her eyes and sat next to Edd. "I don't think I like him." She looked around. "You guys got anything interesting for lunch?"

Ed pulled something out of his bag. "Gravy cakes! Yum yum yum yum yum!"

She looked at Eddy. "Gravy...?"

"Ignore him." Eddy pulled a box out of his paper bag. "I got pepperoni pizza."

Edd pulled a small plastic-wrapped object out of his lunch. "Mother gave me a healthy tuna wrap." He looked at Acelynn. "What do you have?"

"Leftover chicken lo mein from dinner last night." She opened her lunchbox. "Ooh, and cream soda to drink! My favorite!"

"Whoa, cool lunchbox, Acelynn!" Ed exclaimed.

Acelynn smiled. "You like it, Ed? I made it myself!"

"You made that?" Edd asked.

"Yeah. It was a plain white lunchbox until I got a hold of it and splattered rainbow paint on it." She pulled a metal water bottle out of the box. "And I even made my bottle to match!"

Eddy looked at her, interested. "Was it hard to make?"

"Nah." She smiled. "You just need white things and paint."

He grinned. "We could make a bunch of them and sell them! We'd make a fortune!" Eddy looked at Edd. "Get on that, sockhead."

"Do this, Double D. Do that, Double D." He glared at Eddy. "Bossy, bossy, bossy."

Acelynn smiled again. "You can do it with just about anything white. I did it with a pair of pants. I can help you, if you want."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Edd, after finishing his homework, opened his bedroom window and sighed. "Ah, summer air." Suddenly, the window in the house next door lit up. Edd looked at it oddly. "Wasn't that house empty?"

The curtains opened, and Acelynn opened her bedroom window. She saw Edd, and smiled. "Hi Double D!" she called from the open window. "Hey, did you finish that math homework?"

"Yes, I did."

Acelynn sighed. "I just can't get section three. Can you help me?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Awesome!" Acelynn smiled brightly. "I'll be over there in five minutes!"

Edd stammered for a moment, but by the time he was in control, Acelynn had disappeared from view and turned off the light.

Edd shook his head. "Oh, dear."

A few moments later, his doorbell rang.

He opened the door to Acelynn, bubbly as ever, with her backpack swung over her shoulder. She had changed her clothes, no longer wearing her suit. Now she was wearing a long pink dress with fluffy blue panels.

He looked at her blankly, and she smiled. "You like my dress?"

"It looks like something out of an old English novel."

She smiled. "Yeah, my dad called me 'Lady Guinevere' when I wore it for the first time." She looked around. "Can I come in?"

Edd realized she was still standing on the porch. "Oh, right. Yes, come in."


	5. Chapter 5

Acelynn was sitting at Edd's kitchen table, across from him. "So," she began, book open. "That's how you solve that?"

"Precisely."

She sighed. "Why didn't I get that? Thanks, Double D."

"It's no problem, really."

Acelynn closed her book, and they sat in awkward silence for several seconds.

"So..." she began, in an effort to break the quiet. "How did you become friends with Ed and Eddy?"

"Eddy told me that if I gave them a quarter, Ed would eat a television."

"What happened?"

"I gave Eddy a quarter, and Ed ate a television."

Acelynn burst out laughing. "That's awesome!"

They sat in silence for a little longer.

"Would you like something to eat?" Acelynn asked nervously.

Edd looked at her, puzzled. "You're offering me something to eat...in my kitchen?"

She blushed. "No, no, I meant in my kitchen. I was going to make dinner after I finished that stupid math homework. You can come over if you want."

"But what about your parents?"

"My mom's...not around, and my dad works in the city, so he stays in an apartment there during the week."

"Well, I'd have to ask my parents first."

She smiled. "Of course. You do that, and I'll go home and start the food."

She picked up her backpack and textbook and left before he could say anything.

Edd sighed and started up the stairs.


End file.
